There's a Party Here in Agrabah
thumb|250pxThere's a Party Here in Agrabah é uma canção de Aladdin e os 40 Ladrões. Ela é cantada antes do casamento de Aladdin e Jasmine estar prestes a acontecer, pelo Gênio, Iago, Sultão, Cassim e os ladrões. Letra Gênio: There's a party here in Agrabah, There's excitement in the air People pouring in from near and far Cause Jasmine and Aladdin are gonna have a 'waddin'' There's a party here in Agrabah, Everybody will be there So if you're a pauper or a shah, Do somethin' with yer hair! You mustn't wear an outfit that's naughty A turban that's unraveling just won't do No earrings that are tasteless or gaudy You're gonna look gorgeous when I get through There's a party here in Agrabah So I'm goin to paint de town If you want to see what colors are, Follow me around! Aladdin's gettin' married, and it's gonna be The wedding of the century My buddy's gettin' married, and you're gonna see Just how much I can do! You've heard of your safari, bar mitzvahs, (Aah!) Baba-tua-luau, a sweet sixteen (Huh!) Well, none of them compare to what this is! The food'll be disgusting, by eating you'll be busting! There's a party here in Agrabah, And it's got a color glow If a street rat could've come so far, Maybe I could do it Sure, there's nothin' to it! There's a party here in Agrabah, But we're not sure that we'll go For although the bride is lah-tee-dah, The groom is awfully low And now we take you down to the palace Where everyone has celebrated all night long Without Jafar and all of 'is malice, Everybody's happy What could possibly go wrong? '''Ladrões: There's a party here in Agrabah And we're gonna rob 'em blind! Cassim: While they're all munching caviar Create a small disturbance, I'll sneak up from behind Iago: There's a party here in Agrabah And the loot is pourin' in! I like this wedding stuff so far! Maybe if I'm pleasant, I'll get to keep a present! Gênio: We've ordered just a few tasteful flowers The valet, sir, will carefully park for you The bridesmaids have been dressing for hours! Girls, you look just lovely, and so grown-up too There's a party here in Agrabah Yes, they're filling up the room But there's something missing..yes...ah hah! Sultan: Where is the groom?! Versão brasileira Há uma festa aqui em Agraba A alegria está no ar Multidões não param de chegar Jasmim e Aladdin vão casar-se enfim Há uma festa aqui em Agraba Venha a pé ou a camelo Se você é pobre tome um chã... Arranja esse cabelo! Não use nada inadequado Turbante embaraçado já não vai servir Não use nenhum brinco exagerado Vai ficar lindona quando eu concluir! Há uma festa aqui em Agraba Todo mundo vai pintar Quem quiser saber o que vai ser Siga-me, Ala! Um casamento assim nunca existiu Evento igual jamais se viu O noivo é meu amigo e vocês vão ver Tudo o que eu vou fazer! Mil cerimônias eu já assisti É um barato o lual no Hawaii Mas festa igual a essa eu nunca vi - Há uma festa aqui em Agraba E nós não vamos perder - Se o pivete pode chegar lá, então eu também posso! - O garoto é nosso! - Há uma festa aqui em Agraba, mas lá eu não ponho o pé. Pois a noite é muito refinada e o noivo é da ralé - E agora vamos todos á cidade, e ao palácio somos todos convidados! - Mas sem Jafar com sua maldade Todos festejando - Nada pode dar errado - Há uma festa aqui em Agraba, temos muito que roubar. - Quando for servido o caviar, provoquem o tumulo, por trás eu vou entrar. - Há uma festa aqui em Agraba, vai sobrar muito pra mim! Mas se eu bobear não vai sobrar com tanta gente São tantos presentes! - Pedimos para trazerem muitas flores E um bom estacionamento para vocês As damas de honra estão nos tocadores? Vocês estão lindas, aguardem sua vez. - Há uma festa aqui em Agraba nunca ouve festa assim, e o mais importante não está...? - Cadê Aladdin? - Há uma festa aqui em Agraba e essa festa é para mim Eu hoje vou realizar Meu grande sonho com Jasmim - Há uma festa aqui em Agraba E eu digo até que enfim Pois depois de tanto esperar Eu vou responder que SIM! - Família eu nunca tive de verdade... - Eu nunca em minha vida tive alguém... _ Que me desse mais que amizade! - Há uma festa aqui em Agraba que já está para começar E eu vou ter que te vestir Vamos lá, você vai casar! - Um casamento assim nunca existiu! Evento igual, jamais se viu. Categoria:Canções Categoria:Canções de Aladdin Categoria:Canções de abertura Categoria:Canções de Heróis Categoria:Canções de vilões